Promise
by Enternal Serenity Princess
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga had a Heart Cancer. He needs a new heart. What will Mikan do? Just let him die or give up her life? NXM One-shot.


Promise

**Promise**

By: Enternal Serenity Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters, ok?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

One-shot

Natsume and Mikan

:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:

(If I can stop one heart from breaking, If I can ease one pain, but why only one heart? I have 2 eyes, 2 legs, 2 arms, 2 ears, can't I have 2 hearts? Why only one?)

-

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up_—_

Mikan watched with her puffy, red eyes as her lover's chest heaved up slowly, but then lowered in an even unhurried manner.

—Down. Up. Down_—_

The white hospital room was driving the auburn-haired girl to insanity. It was as though she was in some horrible asylum! Just waiting for the doctors to pity her with some lucky euthanasia.

Maybe, she just feared the conclusions of her lover.

—Pause_—_

Chocolate orbs watched hastily waiting for the stomach to flare up. Waiting for Natsume Hyuuga's eyes to flutter open, and gleam into her own.

Just waiting for the return of a pair of narrow, crimson-blood orbs to meet her giant chocolate-colored ones.

"Ne, Natsume-kun. Do you think you would ever have stayed the same?"

—Up. Down. Up. Down. Up_—_

No reply.

A sad smile appeared onto her tear-stained face, "Or am I the only one who wonders..?"

A dirty blond-haired nurse walks in as Natsume's chest lowers. The nurse's face expressed a solemn feature while she examined the auburn-headed girl.

Mikan raised her head and saw the nurse, her tear-stained face turned to a shock as she saw the person before her. Luna Koizumi, the nurse. How could that be? Hadn't they defeated her years ago? Why was she here? Taking her mind of those questions she returned to wait for Natsume to wake up.

Waiting for him to wake up as if he was in a deep slumber and was dreaming.

Patiently (and hesitantly), Luna takes her turn and tries to calm Mikan down. A palm on Mikan's back brings her back to reality.

"You know he can't hear you Mikan." Luna said in a very cold voice. Luna just waited until Mikan wanted to reply. Mikan's depressed expression turned into a sour and cold face, gleaming with anger. She pushed Luna's hands away from her and turned to face Luna.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan yelled, indistinctly.

This nurse was a_ (insert bad word here, sorry can't type it hmm.. clue: bh, okay?? Sorry!)._

Maybe, though, Luna was just,

Rational.

–_adjective _

_1.__agreeable to reason; reasonable; sensible__. _

_2.__having or exercising reason, sound judgment, or good sense__. _

_3.__being in or characterized by full possession of one's reason; sane; lucid__. _

_4.__endowed with the faculty of reason__. _

_5.__of, pertaining to, or constituting reasoning powers__. _

_6.__proceeding or derived from reason or based on reasoning__._

Rationality was a key to success.

No lies to yourself.

No lies to others.

No lies.

No lies.

The key to happiness. (In the way, that you are willing to live with the given facts. Acceptance of the truth, and you will face life head-on.)

Rationality was something Mikan Sakura didn't have.

But, the thing Mikan did have: was,

Hope.

–_noun _

_1.__the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best__. _

_2.__a particular instance of this feeling__. _

_3.__grounds for this feeling in a particular instance__. _

_4.__a person or thing in which expectations are centered__. _

_5.__something that is hoped for__. _

–_verb (used with object) _

_6.__to look forward to with desire and reasonable confidence. _

_7.__to believe, desire, or trust__. _

–_verb (used without object) _

_8.__to feel that something desired may happen__. _

_9.__Archaic__. to place trust; rely (usually fol. by __in__). _

—_Idiom_

_10.__**hope against hope, **__to continue to hope, although the outlook does not warrant it._

Hope was a faulty in anyone's life.

It was a gesture where you won't accept the factors until they hit you in the face. Even then, the hope will remain for everything irrational. For negativity's to become positives.

For life to backhand the truth in the face, and bring back the fairy tales.

That, was Mikan.

Just waiting for Natsume to come back and smile. Backhand some apples that she cut up or scowl at her for caring.

Because that's how he showed he loved her.

_Because that's why she..._

Pause.

The room drew silent, as Mikan continued to stare at Natsume's heart beat slowly against the blanket.

_...would hope._

Another pause was being held throughout the room, like an awkward silence that could not be helped. Mikan didn't know what to do. The auburn haired girl looked down towards the ground, breaking the silence once and for all.

Whisper. "I'm sorry._"_

_("Whisper to me, whenever you are scared." Natsume smiled at her, "I'll come and save you."_

_Sad smile._

_He then would finally fainted in her arms. His Blood seeping everywhere._

_His blood._

_Everywhere.)_

"Mikan, it's OK."

"No! It isn't OK. I'm sorry. I really am!" Mikan cried, as she grabbed her lover's hand.

Luna checked the screen and left with her final note. "Mikan Sakura. Give up."

Actually, Mikan did reconsider it.

That nurse (Luna) really _was _a _(insert again bad word here)._

-

A raven-haired woman finally broke the silence, "Baka."

"Hotaru.." A muttered escaped from between the sheet. Mikan's head had been lying in the same spot, for more than an hour. Just waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Please..."

Mikan waited for her to say it.

Give...

"As your bestfriend, I'm saying this. Not because I actually cared about anyone. Heh. You're still a Baka you know that."

...Up.

"Please, Give up."

Mikan gave a half-heart filled smile, as her tears began to disperse once again. The sadness overcame her, as she knew it was for the best.

"T-Thank you, H-Hotaru-chan."

"I'm sorry." Hotaru muttered, as she stood up from the chair, and began walking out of the room.

Sad smile. "I k-know! I know. I do, Hotaru! I s-swear."

Hotaru Imai paused in mid-step as she waited for her to answer.

"I just can't."

Hotaru sighed, as she bowed her head. Finishing her step, the raven-haired woman walked out of Natsume's hospital room, and into the corridors.

Mikan sat in the complete quiet,

_Hoping._

-

"Hello, Mikan." Luna greeted the not-so-bubbly girl, as she walked in for the daily check-up.

Mikan muttered, "Mmphngluh."

"Of course you can't. Not yet, am I right."

"Mmm."

Luna took a note on her board, as she pressed a few buttons. Then, following, Luna stuck a syringe into the tube, as a liquid slowly made it's way to Natsume's body.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Luna took some more notes.

The routine.

"Give up."

Growl. "Shut up."

-

"Mikan-chan."

...

...

...

No response.

"I'm worried about you, you know that."

"Mm." Mikan replied slowly, as her strength continually dilapidated. Mikan's grip on Natsume's hands was weakening ever so lightly.

Sigh. "How much longer do you plan on always being by his side?! I know you love him so much but look at yourself! You haven't even eaten nor slept for days! Everyone is worried about you!!" for the first time, Narumi yelled at his so-called daughter, in his sudden outburst. "You are becoming unsteady: emotionally, as well as, physically!"

"Aa." Mikan replied, as her jaw lifted her mouth off the bed. Mikan's eyes blinked a few times, as she let it slowly come to a close.

Exhaustion was present when she let a sigh escape her blood-red lips.

"Mikan-chan, please."

Chocolate orbs flashed open

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"I know! I know, I should! But, I_—" _

Narumi muttered, "I know."

"_—_I just can't otou-san"Mikan cried, gripping the bottom of her chair, as the tips of her knuckles turned into a white glow.

"I... I can't either, Mikan-chan."

A dying love.

Mikan shivered. The tears were streaming down her face and dropping slowly onto the white sheets. A simple, yet sad, smile was hidden on the girl's face. "You know otou-san, it's quite funny, actually."

"Mikan-chan_—_"

"I was never really there by his side."

Narumi didn't respond.

In a way, yes. That was true. She can't do even a single thing to save Natsume from dying, him going on missions every night, her waiting by her balcony only to expect a bloody Natsume crouching and sweating all over.

_("Whisper to me, whenever you are scared." Natsume smiled at her, "I'll come and save you."_

_Sad smile._

_He then would finally fainted in her arms. His Blood seeping everywhere._

_His blood._

_Everywhere.)_

All the time, too, Natsume always saves Mikan everytime she's in danger, and she was always frozen right there, looking at her lover fighting for her, while she on the other hand, causes so much trouble. Just because, fate was like that.

But...

Mikan helped Natsume. Mikan gave Natsume her love. She changed him, from being cold to warming up to other people. Something, others, such as fangirls, that no one else could have done. Even after Natsume's coldness to her, it gave Mikan something to look forward to. Something to change. Something... to live for.

"I guess that's why I can't really leave..."

Narumi yanked her up by the arm and hugged her and patted her head just like a loving father would.

Mikan choked, "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Saline tears managed to penetrate into her mouth as she continued to cry on her so-called father's arms. Narumi squeezed tighter, as Mikan cried in his arms. "Mikan-chan. He will wake up. I promise. In the end, he _will _wake up. I'll try and talk to the Elementary School Principal if an alice can save him. I promise."

I promise.

_("I'll protect you." _

_Smile. _

_"I promise.")_

Mikan bit her lip. "Otou-san."

"Come on, don't you want to taste your daddy's delicious meals?"

A first, genuine, smile appeared on her face since ages ago. "Thank you."

_("Mikan." _

_Pause. _

_"Thank you.")_

"Jeez, Mikan-chan! You don't even look like you've eaten in ages! You could've just said you wanted to eat so we can whip you up a grand feast!" everybody said

Thank you, Narumi-sensei/Otou-san. Hotaru-chan. Ruka-pyon. Nonoko. Anna. Yuu. Everybody

Maybe, this was Mikan's hope.

That hope she had been praying for.

_Everyone._

Maybe, it was their determination that would help save her Natsume-kun.

-

Ruka sits there, next to Natsume. In the chair Sakura always sat it. Hotaru stands by the window, looking at the horizon. Narumi stands at the round table, looking at Natsume seriously.

Mikan stares at each person who is in the room.

Hotaru had talked her into staying at her room so she could get a decent night of sleep. (She insisted on her room, only because she didn't trust her. She figured she'd run back to Natsume's room.) Truly, it was the first time in ages she had gotten a full-amount of sleep.

Dreaming a fairy tale.

"What's wrong..?" Mikan interrogates, as she notices a solemn expression visible in each and everyone's eyes.

You didn't have to be a genius to understand what was going on.

You just had to be a rational person to believe it.

Something, Mikan wasn't.

"No." Mikan stated, as Ruka stood up to give Mikan her chair.

Narumi wasn't there for Natsume. Narumi had always seen Natsume cutting his classes yet, he still cared for Natsume. But... Narumi had been there for her.

For Mikan.

Ruka was there for his bestfriend. However, Ruka was there more for Mikan. The girl who set him up with the girl he loved, Hotaru.

The girl he would protect. As what Natsume ordered him if ever Natsume dies.

But,

He couldn't anymore.

Ruka was crying.

Hotaru wasn't there for Natsume, she was more for Mikan, her bestfriend. Yet, she feels guilty. Why?

Hotaru was crying, yet her face was emotionless.

Narumi broke in to tears. "M-Mikan-c-chan… I'm sorry,I broke my promise."

I broke my promise.

Hotaru stares at Mikan. Mikan just takes the chair, slowly. Disbelieving everything she's hearing. "No." Mikan stated, as she watched Narumi ball his fists.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!" Mikan screamed, as she hid her head into Natsume's top bed sheet. "No! No! NO!" Mikan screamed, grabbing Natsume's hand.

No.

No.

No.

That's a lie.

THAT'S A LIE!

Narumi loved her.

Ruka was Natsume's Bestfriend.

Hotaru was her bestfriend.

They loved her.

They wouldn't lie to her!

They promised right?

"Mikan-chan."

"Mikan." Hotaru muttered, as she came nearer and nearer to Mikan to comfort her. "Natsume's—"

The door slams open, and Luna comes inside. Everyone glared at her "I'd ask everyone to leave the room, we are going to be performing an emergency surgery."

Mikan frowned. "No."

Sigh. "Everyone, but Mikan."

-

-

-

"What do you mean?" Mikan cried, as tears were filling her eyes.

"A heart." Luna states. "Natsume needs a new heart."

"..." Mikan made no intention on replying.

"The left atrium is clogging, as well as his right ventricle. Not enough air is going through his blood stream. Hemmor—"

"Well, don't you have any in stock?!" Mikan begged.

"MIKAN!" Luna yelled. "You aren't listening!"

Mikan bit her lip, soon enough blood was beginning to fall.

Frown. "Mikan, there are approximately 2,000 people, on any given day, who need a heart transplant in this given area." Pause. "Whereas, there aren't enough hearts to do that."

...

Deadly silence.

"In that case, people die."

"Then make Natsume-kun the one that lives!" Mikan demanded. Mikan's fist pounded on the surgery table, as a scalpel slightly jumped up from her action.

"There are only an estimated 1,000 donors to use." Luna began, "Natsume hasn't been on our waiting list. To be honest, he just arrived on the waiting list a couple days ago. Then, in stock we don't have any blood type that his body will accept. Natsume's bloodtype—"

"I'm O." Mikan muttered.

"What is your point?"

"I've known Natsume long enough, been to enough of his hospital injuries, and heard enough doctors and orientations to know that B accepts O sometimes in special occasions." Breaths.

...

...

"Natsume's a B."

"Mikan. Stop talking nonsense. I'm saying, Natsume's _not _going to live!"

...

...

_("I was never really there by his side.")_

Say it!

...

Say it!

...

...

_("I want to protect you too, Natsume-kun." _

_Frown. "Ichigo-kara." _

_"I promise I'll protect you one day!_

_"You're so annoying.")_

...

**I'll protect you.**

...

...

"I'll give him my heart." Mikan finished.

"What!" Luna said surprised.

"I'll give him my heart." Mikan reiterated, making sure Luna heard her.

Pause.

"No."

"_What_?" Mikan hissed.

"It's too dangerous!'

Mikan paused, "You will transplant my heart."

"No."

"Look. You _will _do it." Mikan hesitated to find a (semi-)logical reason. "If Natsume-kun dies, I'll have my friends. But, even with them. Without Natsume-kun, it's like being alone. I will never genuinely smile, knowing, he's gone."

The nurse coughed, completely uncomfortable.

"Natsume-kun still had his goals. If he never finished him! I _promised _to protect him! I can _save_ him!"

No response.

"We can't transplant a heart" Luna said.

"What!?"Mikan yelled. Anger clearly shown on her face.

"But there is a way, I'm not sure if you'd want to do it" Luna said

Hesitate. "Yes, I'll do it" Mikan finishes.

...

_("I want to protect you too, Sasuke-kun." _

_Frown. "Sakura." _

_"I promise I'll protect you one day!_

_"You're so annoying.")_

...

**I'll protect you.**

...

...

"There is no turning back from your decision."

...

I'll protect you!

...

...

"Yes." Mikan decided, never having to even think about how rash the decision actually was.

A moment of silence passed throughout the surgery room, as Mikan walked up to Natsume's bed and enclosed his hand even tighter around a sheet of paper.

Sad chuckle. "Ne, Natsume-kun. I'm sorry. After waiting that long, I still won't be there to see you when you wake up..."

A flinch of dark raven eyebrows tensed and followed by returning to normal. Sakura then lowers her head, planting a chaste kiss onto his cold, thin, lips.

The final goodbyes are then made.

"I refuse to have anything to do with assisting an alice deal." Luna said, her hands begin to shake fervently.

Sakura hastily opens the drawers. Drawer after drawer.

Finding the right utensil.

Finally, a small round box was found. It was covered with small crystals in different colors made from pure gold, on the middle a round hole was found, Mikan, curious, unlocks the box. Inside there lays a letter.

"Why—"

"The Elementary School Principal hides one of these in every hospital in Gakuen Alice in case of AAO attacks, you have to read and follow the instructions there." Luna whispered, as she watched the auburn headed girl grip the letter tightly.

Setting the letter onto the table, Mikan read the first instruction written on the paper.

Shake.

"_Make an alice stone but with the form of a dagger"_

Shake.

Mikan slowly focuses on her alice, closing her eyes, imagining a dagger with her alice in it, slowly, she open her eyes to find a small knife made of pure steel, the handle gold.

"_Think of the ones you love"_

Mikan closed her eyes and thought of Hotaru, Narumi-sensei, Ruka, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Mr. Bear, Kaname and every person she loved, even Sumire Shouda. She opened her eyes only to find the small knife grew a little larger and diamonds were embedded on it, colors like Hotaru's and the other's Alice Stones.

"_Say the name of the person you love most"_

"Natsume"

A bright red glow surrounded the knife.

Lastly, Mikan read the last instructions written.

She trembled.

"Hahaha, what a horrible joke, it said to pierce the knife into the patient's heart, the one who wrote this had horrible handwriting"

Sakura bites her bottom lip, as she takes a last glance towards her love.

Muffled cries: "MIKAN!"

Falter.

"What a horrible joke"

"Luna, thank you" Mikan's voice falters for a moment. Luna could see it.

The girl was utterly scared. "They wrote _"patient"_ which was really _"your"_ only; I could see that it was erased out. Jeez. What a horrible joke!"

Then, she starts again.

Shake.

Knife on her hands.

Facing her chest. Aiming her heart.

Glance towards Natsume.

_**"I love you" **_

Pierce_._

Scream: "MIKAN!"

Blood.

_**"My dearest,N-Natsume...kun."**_

...

_("Whisper to me, whenever you are scared." Natsume smiled at her, "I'll come and save you."_

_Sad smile._

_He then would finally fainted in her arms. His Blood seeping everywhere._

_His blood._

_Everywhere.)_

...

...

Her blood.

Everywhere.

Luna falls to the ground, horrified. Shaking. Crying. Everything.

Minutes passed and a door swings open.

"LUNA, I HAVE A HEAR_—"_ Subaru's voice cracked, as he sees the room.

A letter hangs halfway on a table, as an auburn haired girl_—_the one he always saw in Natsume Hyuuga's room—lies _dead_ on the ground. "What happened?!" Subaru shouted, taking in the heinous sight.

Mikan.

Mikan.

MIKAN!

"Mikan!" Subaru screamed.

Mikan, her sister's best friend. The one she treated like a sister too.

Was lying on the ground _motionless._

Motionless.

Dead.

Subaru bites his lip, and frowns."—t." Subaru finished off the last syllable of his first sentence. A faltering sigh escapes his lips, as he then gets to business. Putting aside her feelings and emotions, the doctor gets to work. He took the box Mikan found, inside he saw a heart. Mikan's heart. Beating.

Subaru already understood what had happened.

With that in mind, there was no moment to spare.

...

...

Within an hour, a blue light shines on the screen in front of the emergency surgery room.

**14 Days Later.**

Crimson eyes flutter open.

A sheepish grin is appearing on a blond haired man's face. "You Idiot."

"R-Ruka." Cough.

Natsume looks around, he sees another kid sitting in the corner. Scanning the room, he see's his former teacher looking at him. Obviously, the Hyuuga could tell that an Imai was staring at him.

Everyone was there, even the kid he didn't know.

Everyone, but...

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked, with a frown appearing slowly on his face.

It reminded him of his dream, while he was in his coma.

Natsume moves his right hand, it felt so good to be awake again.

Pause.

"What's—"

A piece of paper is engulfed in his hands.

-x-

_To my dearest Natsume-kun:_

_I always have, loved you. Please, don't degrade it by ever thinking it was a silly crush! I'll come and haunt you if you do! (Insert courtesy laugh.) I'm sooo sorry that I couldn't be there to see you wake up. I swear, I waited a whole month for you in that ugly room. It was really boring, to be honest. However, I'm stuck! I know that I will be missing you while I'm gone, but that is what the after-life is for._

_Calculate it, Natsume-kun. (You're a genius right?, so it shouldn't be too hard!)_

_So, you better promise to calculate it for me. What to calculate?_

_Calculate when we will meet each other again in the after-life. Estimations, approximations, anything! That can be my birthday gifts from you. _

_Even though you were unconscious every night I waited for you Natsume-kun, I still never forgot it. The same words you repeated every time I was there._

_"Thank you."_

_Was it for what I had done for you?_

_Maybe, you could see into the future with the help of other alices. Maybe, you'll be able to look upon this day. I like to think though, it's because you love me too. (I know you do : 3)_

_Just. Please._

_Understand that I don't want you to live with my memory. Think of it this way, I can be your little secret! Listen, I know you won't agree on forgetting me (Cause you're too in love with me). But, how about this? Just forget me, a little. Whenever I seem to not be around anymore, remember._

_I will always love you._

_Never forget it!_

_It's what my mom use to always tell me when I was concerned about my prince-charming. (Hinting at you.) _

_"God gave us two ears to hear. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two hands to hold. Then, he gave us one heart."_

_Being me, I'd always wonder: "Why only one heart, Okaa-san?" _

_"He gave us one heart, because there is someone else that has the other one!" _

_(It's suppose to be a metaphor or something. But, ironically enough, it's literal now!—I'm grinning.)_

_Well, so you can catch up with everyone!_

_Bye-bye!_

_Love,Mikan/Ichigo-kara._

-x-

"Why won't you answer my question?" Natsume demanded from the people that surrounded him. Ruka looked away.

"Natsume, she's dead." Narumi said.

Natsume could have told from their expressions.

But for some reason, today he was feeling like a non-believer.

Funny. Natsume had always been too _rational_, but today he had _hoped _for everyone to be lying.

What was life, though, without—_his_—Mikan?

"You (literally) have Mikan's heart."

Everything disappeared in Natsume's mind.

Ruka frowned.

_("Mikan-chan. He will wake up. I promise. In the end, he will wake up.")_

_**"Mikan, my little tangerine..." **_Natsume _whispered_.

_("I'll protect you." _

_Smile. _

_"I promise.")_

_**"Thank you."**_

-

-

-

_**(Because, he gave the other one to someone else, for you to find.)**_

Author's Notes:

Don't be mad!! I'm just a newbie here, if you hate it, tell me, if you like it, tell me….

Hmm.. anybody wanna be friends?

P.S. I'm not making Luna a good guy here, ok? It's just that the beginning was fitted for her because she was a _(insert bad word here, sorry! I just can't type it! XD)…_

_Thanks to Sabina-chan and Kimmy-chan for the help! hehehe (i was dissapointed to know that kimmy-chan isn't going to continue writing :(, reviews minna-san!)_

Yours Truly,

Dani-chan (Dani-hime-sama would be okay! XD lol joke!)


End file.
